BW2 story, an old rivally
by Zatara85
Summary: Today begins the story of a boy, who happens to be the son of Elite 4 member Sydney. Him and his cousin begin there journey in the Unova region.


We were just outside of an airport, my two pokemon were meeting each other for the first time. My koffing who i'd have forever and the tepig I was given too by the lady named Juniper. My cousin also got a new pokemon, he had gotten an Oshawott. Actually we had both come from the Hoenn region. My dad, and Simon's uncle Sydney, had sent us here. So this is where we were. We were here with new pokemon, in a new region. We had heard of Unova in fact Simeon had found a Pansear that someone freed in the Hoenn. He had been keeping it for a time like this. Beside my cousins feet as he sit in the grass was his egg. It was a small egg he had gotten from his dad. We both wondered what it was going to hatch into. But I decided I didn't care. Anyway, were we were was in a large green field, the sound of planes landing in the distance. Both Simeon's and my two pokemon stood in front of us. We had decided when we arrived, that a battle was in order before we began our journey.

"Okay Pansear," Simon began, "lets get you into battle first."

"Tepig you wanna go in?" I asked.

My little pig pokemon nodded as he ran in front of me and snorted out puffs of embers.

"Cousin, do you want to go first? Or shall I?" Simon asked me.

"Go right ahead cousin!" I responded.

"Pansear, use incinerate!" Simon shouted.

His pansear nodded, as he lowered his head, the tuft began glowing yellow, and a wave of fire was shot.

"Take it tepig!" I shouted.

Tepig nodded, as he stood calmly in place, the fire gently flew off as soon as it touched him.

"Tepig use tackle!" I yelled

Tepig nodded, and he ran forward then leaping off the ground and slamming himself into pansear. Pansear hit the ground and bounced, before regaining it's composure. Tepig then took a breath inwards and fires a small puff of fire at pansear. Pansear again hit the ground.

"Pansear return!" Simon shouted.

His pansear then vanished in a red light back into it's ball. Simon quickly put the ball back in his backpack. He then turned around and nodded at his Oshawott. Who stepped forward for battle.

"You go first," Simon began. "It's your move."

"Tepig tail whip." I ordered.

Tepig spun around and a small puff of smoke hit Oshawott in his face lowering his attack.

"Alright, my turn Oshawott, use water gun!" Simon ordered.

His Oshawott opened his mouth and fired a slim stream of water toward tepig. The water hit tepid, it hurt him slightly but the tail whip helped slow the impact. Tepig then turned and ran at Oshawott, Oshawott waited, then moments before Tepig would have tackled him, Oshawott opened it's mouth and fired a close range water gun. Sending tepig into the ground.

"Tepig, return." I said.

Tepig then returned in a flash of red to his pokeball. I then turned toward my long time partner koffing.

"Alright, buddy your turn." I ordered.

My koffing nodded as he floated onto our battle ground. Oshawott had the first move. Oshawott, opened his mouth and fired a stream of water at koffing. Koffing just floated out of the way.

"Koffing, use smog!" I ordered.

Koffing nodded and fired a stream of green smoke into oshawott. Oshawott fell over and began coughing. He stood up, and a purple spot appeared on his nose. Koffing then floated forward and slammed into oshawott. Oshawott then stood up, and by time he did, koffing slammed into him again. This time oshawott stayed down.

"Oshawott, return." Simon said.

He then reached into his bag and sent out pansear. I had no one other than koffing, so I was determined to keep up the battle. Pansear was able to go first. Pansear stood up, and his tuff began to glow and he fired a wave of flames at koffing.

"Koffing, stop it with smog!" I yelled.

Koffing opened his mouth and fired a green smoke into the wave. As the fires cleared pansear came from no were and slashed koffing across his stomach and koffing fell to the ground. I recalled my koffing, and watched as Simon took his pokemon and began walking away. Toward his own journey which was unraveling. Leaving me, and my two fallen pokemon to heal our pride and our wounds.


End file.
